User talk:Frostyness
Welcome! Welcome! c: I'm Prowllu, but I'm known as Owl around the Wiki. If you ever need anything, message me. [link] That's a link to my talk page. c: Please take some time and look over our projects, and perhaps join one. The most popular (and most fun, in my opinion,) the Character Art Project, is always looking for new members. Have a great time on the Wiki, see you around! Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 19:08, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Welcome to The Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki! Hi, Frostyness! I'm Emberstar23, an admin on this wiki known as Emberstar or Ember. I'm glad to see that you've requested cats in NightClan (which has been approved and added) and MapleClan. As Prowllu has stated above, don't hesitate to join our projects. It's a great way to be involved with the wiki and make new friends. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, just contact me at my talk page, or ask Wolfspirit or Prowllu. Also, if you need any help creating character pages, making signatures, or decorating your profile page, you can ask me or the users I mentioned above. Please remember to roleplay with your cats, or they will be out up for adoption. Overall, I hope you have a great time here at The Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki, and have fun roleplaying! Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 19:17, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Random Comment Hey there, Frostyness! It's been awesome to see you roleplaying with us on the wiki; I hope to see lots more in the future~ I hope you and I can become friends! Looking at your profile page, I have one comment for you... You like anime, too?! (I adore anime, I'm an otaku myself, heheh ^.^) Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 03:44, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I would recommend Fairy Tail or Date a Live for some great action anime, and Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo for a school one. :) Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 18:38, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I watch Soul Eater, too! I really like it so far, even though I'm only on episode 17~ XD Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 03:55, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Either Death the Kid (everyone likes him, I jumped on the bandwagon, but for good reason! XD) or Crona (he's misunderstood in my opinion). Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 05:44, July 8, 2013 (UTC) But I don't like Ragnarok, Crona's weapon, he's too strange. O.O Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 22:52, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I see where you're coming from. :) How far have you gotten in Fairy Tail, and who's your favorite character so far? Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 03:30, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Natsuuuu~ He's very strong and loyal (and handsome XD) Apparently, yeah; it may be because the anime has caught up to the manga, but I'm not sure. It ended on March 30, and only reruns are going to air under the name Fairy Tail Best. :( Although one of my friends who watches Fairy Tail watched the last episode that was released, and she said it left a lot unfinished, like it still needed to be continued. *shrug* Yes, he is nice to look at. ^.^ (There are too many good-looking guys in Fairy Tail >.<) I sure hope it's just on hiatus, I don't want it to end. :( Haha, yes, Gray too~ Yup... What episode are you on now? The first 48 subbed episodes are on YouTube, but when I passed that, I started watching it on a website called Fairy Tail HQ. That's where I currently watch it, and it should work with both tablet and computer, I think. Charart It looks really good! Try adding in a bit more light shading, and blur the dark shading just a bit more. On the paws, try to lighten up the color, so we can see the lineart some, too. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 20:41, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Echopaw's Kit Hey! Again, looks really good! Try not to shade so darkly. Like on Sunfall's, you want it to show, but you don't want it to overpower the color. What I do, is blur it a ton, then take a soft eraser and go over it until it's a soft shadow, then blur it some more. You should try and make your light shading a bit more notable~ it gives it depth along with the dark shading, try this on Echopaw's kit & Lion's Roar's. You're fabulous! ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 21:46, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Light Shading I'm in the chatroom, btw. x3 But if there's an air brush, throw it onto the opacity level of around 15%, and use the color white, and you should have a good light shading brush. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 22:06, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- New Echokit Wow! That looks really good! c: The shading looks really nice. From what I see, the paws aren't shaded~ If you want to make white paws, you can just color them in white on another layer & blur them a bit, instead o f taking all the shading off, and blur the shading a bit more. It looks mucho amazing! ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 01:54, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Signature Hi, Frosty! Do you want me to make you a siggie for this wiki? If so, just tell me on my talk page, and if you don't want one, that's fine. :) See you soon, Ember Gray Fullbuster ◕‿‿◕ 18:54, August 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Siggie I'll get started on it. :) Also, you can check this out for a tutorial on siggies. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 22:55, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Here you go! Tell me if you want anything changed. I just had to after watching YouTubers React to Rickrolling. :P I've never been rickrolled myself. Now if the subject comes up, you can say "I've been rickrolled!" (Although I don't know if you want to say it proudly. XD) [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 23:54, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chararts Why thank ya! I try hard. It looks good, wowza. <3 The shading's a bit weird though, and you could handle blurring the marks a bit more. I'll post a picture of Bluefrost I made that might show you a bit more shading things. This is what I managed to come up with- do get on the chat sometime soon, I'd love to help you out with your character arts a bit more. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 22:52, December 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Siggy Of course~ And yes, please make sure to credit me. (: Emberstar23 Yay Loki~! 22:59, January 2, 2014 (UTC)